Gaston LeGume
Gaston is a highly egotistical hunter and the main antagonist on "Beauty and the Beast". Physically strong, dexterous, and athletic, and doubtless visually appealing, Gaston has been a self-centered bully since infancy and a preening egomaniac since he first caught sight of his own reflection in a mirror. In other words, he's a book that should not be judged by its cover. Incensed after Belle refuses to marry him (because how could she refuse a man who prides himself on his expectorating capabilities?), he cooks up a scheme that involves throwing her father in an asylum and leading a raid on the Beast's castle. Positively dastardly! Like many villains, Gaston embodies the Deadly Sin of Pride. He was voiced by Richard White. He ranked #11 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Shere Khan but one under Judge Claude Frollo). Personality Gaston has an enormous ego and can be seen as somewhat a bully towards his sidecick, LeFou. He is also very chauvinistic towards women; an example of this would be when he states that it's not appropriate for women to read because "soon she starts getting ideas and thinking". Gaston appearently isn't the sharpest knife in the butcher block himself: he and LeFou consider thinking to be "a dangerous pastime", he can't read a book that doesn't have pictures, and when Belle called Gaston "positively primeval" (because of the aforementioned comment about women reading), he takes this as a compliment--though it is obvious he has no idea what primeval means. Gaston embodies the sin of Pride, given his theme song and his ego, and desires to have the best of pleasures, like having the most beautiful woman in his town to be his wife (Belle), to become more praised than usual. Role in the film At first, Gaston went over to Belle's house to propose to her, but fails miserably, resulting in being humiliated in front of everyone. After people sing a song about Gaston's greatness at the local tavern, Belle's father, Maurice, warns everyone that a beast has Belle locked in a dungeon (which is true), and naturally, nobody believes him. Gaston uses this to his advantage (threatening Belle that if she doesn't marry him, Maurice will be put in an asylum). Gaston finds out that what Maurice said was true (although he was unaware that Beast didn't want to kill Belle, because the Beast saved Belle from a pack of wolves), so he forms an angry mob set out to kill Beast. They go all the way to Beast's castle, and Beast and Gaston start fighting on the roof. Gaston tries to stab Beast in the back, but loses control of his footing and falls off the castle's roof and into the deep chasm below, and dies. Other appearences *Gaston appears frequently in Disney's House of Mouse. He is liable to boast "Nobody action inserted like Gaston". This recurring joke frequently gets on Hades' nerves. *Due to his sexist Attitude, Gaston was the only villain who wasn't in the Kingdom Hearts series with his world featured as a playable level. Though, from the Playstation 2 video game, Sly 3: Band of Thieves, there is a villain called General Tsao, who too has a desire to marry someone for his prideful ends, and is especially a sexist, as he thinks women don't know up from down. Trivia *Some poeple think he maybe is the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, Bambi. Category:Sexism Category: Classics Category: Hunters Category:1990's introductions Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Men Category:Males Category:Masters of Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Males Category:Gunmen Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Killers Category:Traitors Category:Completely mad Category:Tyrants Category:Deaths Category:Evil geniuses Category:Most Evil Category:killer Category:Smart Idiots Category:Strongest Villains